Chanyeollie, I'm Drunk
by Chanbaekfanfic614
Summary: Baekhyun tidak kuat minum. Tetapi acara yang mereka bintangi menyediakan minuman beralkohol yang diharuskan mereka minum demi sopan santun yang punya acara. [Chanbaek, Baekyeol]


**Chanbaekfanfic614**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Chanyeollie, I'm Drunk"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun, EXO etc**

 **Genre: Romance—Humor—Real life**

 **Rated: T+++**

 **Summary: Baekhyun tidak kuat minum. Tetapi acara yang mereka bintangi menyediakan minuman beralkohol yang diharuskan mereka minum demi sopan santun yang punya acara.**

 **.**

 **.**

JYP Party People merupakan music talkshow yang diselenggarakan oleh Jin Young Park, CEO JYP entertainment yang menaungi artis besar seperti 2PM, GOT7, Twice dan yang lainnya. ' _Party People_ ' sendiri merupakan _music talk show_ yang konsepnya hampir sama dengan ' _Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook_ ', di mana bintang tamu yang hadir adalah penyanyi, dan akan membicarakan seputar perjalanan karir atau kehidupan pribadi mereka. Dengan konsep "menjadi diri sendiri dan lebih dekat dengan fans"membuat acara itu menjadi acara favorit dikalangan masyarakat korea tahun ini. Sudah banyak idol dan penyanyi solo maupun duo yang diundang di acara ini.

Kali ini Exo diundang menjadi bintang tamu di acara JYP Party People tersebut. Para member begitu excited karena mereka senang dengan konsep acara tersebut. Mereka kini sudah siap dengan tatanan busana dan tata rias wajah dan rambut yang ringan mengingat konsep acara ini. Baekhyun, begitu manis dengan balutan busana yang serba hitam dan beberapa warna merah dibajunya. Diantara yang lain lelaki mungil inilah yang paling bersemangat, Kyungsoo sampai heran mengapa Baekhyun begitu senang.

"Baek, kau bahagia sekali malam ini."

"Tentu." Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Chanyeollie malam ini mengijinkanku minum." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Lelaki tinggi bernama Chanyeol –yang lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasih Baekhyun— menoleh kearah pelakunya.

"Hanya satu gelas, Baek." Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Arraseo~"

Dan acara dimulai tepat pukul delapan malam. Setelah opening, para member diberikan kesempatan istirahat dan dipersilahkan berinteraksi dengan para fans. Pembawa acara sudah menyiapkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk bintang besar tersebut. Disaat sesi tanya jawab dimulai, beberapa staff menyediakan gelas, botol air mineral, dan Estrella Damm yaitu Spanish beer dengan kadar alcohol 4,6%. Kedua mata Baekhyun tidak teralihkan manakala minuman itu diletakkan beberapa botol dimeja dihadapan mereka. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, gemas juga _sih_. Tapi jujur, bagaimana tidak gemas jika lelaki tinggi itu melihat kekasih mungilnya menatap minuman beralkohol itu seperti anak anjing yang diberi mainan oleh pemiliknya?

Chanyeol berdehem, bermaksud memperingati Baekhyun yang masih terpaku melihat minuman itu. Namun, dehemannya disalah artikan oleh pembawa acara yang sedang memandu acara tersebut.

"Ya, Ada apa Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Ah, aniya… cheosonghamnida." Jawab Chanyeol kikuk, yang diiringi tawa para fans yang hadir.

Pembawa acara tersebut ikut tertawa sebelum kemudian menyela, "Exo memberdeul silahkan menikmati minuman yang sudah disediakan selagi sesi tanya jawab. Just enjoy the show~"

Dan kalian tau? Baekhyun yang paling semangat setelah dipersilahkan pembawa acara tersebut. Ia menuangkan minuman bernama Estrella Damm ke dalam gelasnya. Para member hanya menggeleng dan tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan lelaki mungil tersebut. Baekhyun kemudian meminum minuman tersebut, namun tak sampai setengahnya ia berhenti dan menyerngitkan dahi.

'Ah… tidak enak.'

'Enakan susu strawberry.'

'Ah aniya… aku kan' ssang namja, _masa'_ sudah minum beer masih memikirkan susu?'

Kemudian lelaki itu menggeleng, asyik berdebat dengan pikirannya sampai tidak sadar kalau kekasih tingginya terkekeh melihat raut wajah menggemaskannya. Chanyeol tau pasti kekasihnya itu tidak menyukai minuman seperti itu. Yang Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun hanya mencintai susu strawberry kesayangannya yang berjejer rapi di lemari pendingin dorm mereka. Lelaki mungil itu saja yang sok' ingin menjadi ssang namja –katanya— yang pada akhirnya hanya ditertawakan Chanyeol.

Ketika mereka membicarakan tentang piano, Baekhyun berkata kalo ini sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir ia bermain piano. Kemdian ia membuka ponselnya didepan keyboard piano dan mengecek chord di ponselnya dan merilekskan tangannya. Lalu dengan perlahan namun pasti ia menyanyikan sebuah lagu, Moon of Seoul.

Lelaki tinggi berkuping besar diujung sana, tidak dapat mengalihkan ke pandangan lelaki kecil yang sedang bermain piano tersebut. Manis, menggemaskan, si malaikat kecil kesayangannya.

Setelah gilirannya bernyanyi, kemudian disusul Jongdae dan Junmyeon, mereka kembali berbincang-bincang. Chanyeol malam ini bergitu ekstra karena ia mengijinkan kekasih mungilnya menyentuh minuman beralkohol. Ia takut Baekhyun tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Untungnya, Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka dengan minuman yang di sediakan di acara ini.

Dilakukan break sebentar, member Exo berinteraksi dengan para fans mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya melempar senyum manis satu sama lain. Meja member Exo mulai kosong karena minuman sudah mulai habis dan diangkut para staff yang bertugas. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, setidaknya kekhawatirannya berkurang karena minuman itu sudah tidak ada.

Tetapi Chanyeol salah mengartikan, diangkutnya botol-botol kosong itu untuk digantikan yang masih penuh. Artinya, Chanyeol tidak bisa bernafas lega, bahkan sepertinya harus menahan nafas. Karena, nyatanya pilihan minuman beralkohol tersebut ditambah. Ada cocktail yang disediakan oleh acara tersebut. Chanyeol juga minum, para member pun ikut menikmati minuman tersebut. Tetapi, satu atau dua gelas saja mereka tidak akan mabuk.

Berbeda dengan lelaki kecil yang sudah senyum sumringah melihat cocktail. Ingatkan para member lain bahwa lelaki bermarga Byun itu tidak kuat minum, biar kadar alkoholnya dibawah 5% pun Baekhyun akan mudah mabuk. Sehun dan Xiumin sudah memperingatkan lelaki itu untuk jangan terlalu banyak minum mengingat Chanyeol duduk nun jauh disana.

Sepertinya Baekhyun menyukai minuman itu dan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada minuman tersebut, jauh berbeda dibandingkan dengan minuman yang sebelumnya. Bahkan lelaki mungil itu sudah menenggak gelas ketiganya, dan tanpa sengaja ia beradu pandang dengan kekasih tingginya yang sudah memperingatkannya lewat tatapan tajam. Bukannya takut –atau Baekhyun sudah dibawah pengaruh minuman alcohol tersebut— ia mengabaikan Chanyeol dan asyik dengan cairan didalam gelas yang ia genggam.

"Baekhyunee, ingat sebentar lagi kita menyanyi." Peringat Xiumin.

"Hyung, geumanhae~" Ajak Sehun.

"Baekhyun-ah letakkan gelasmu." Perintah Junmyeon, sang leader.

"Baek—"

"Baiklah acara kembali dimulai, Exo-deul silahkan kembali ke tempat."

Chanyeol tidak kebagian memberi nasihat pada kekasihnya itu.

Sebelum menyanyikan Boomerang, lagu terbaru mereka. Baekhyun memposisikannya berdiri, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan menggumam "Aku sepertinya mabuk, aku mabuk…"

 **.**

Next?


End file.
